1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frameless display device, and in particular, to a miniature switch with a frameless display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, display devices have been proposed as follows, provided with frames that could be disadvantageous:
(1) the push button switch with a narrow-framed display device in which a frame formed on the periphery of a display portion on the top surface of the button is 1 mm or less in width (see Patent Document 1 listed below);
(2) the switch with a display function in which a lens is mounted on top of a display panel, the lens being able to display an enlarged image on the entire top surface of a button (see Patent Document 2 listed below); and
(3) the display device in which a film-like bendable display member is disposed on the top surface of a button (see Patent Document 3 listed below).
Patent Document 1: JP 2012-059649 A
Patent Document 2: JP 2003-077357 A
Patent Document 3: JP 4753225 B